


Right there where you left it(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [72]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Hard of hearing Acronix, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by Solobod0r, read by me___Krux calls his brother for an emergency meetingFutureshipping AU -Slightly based on "Everything Stays"Cyrus and Acronix live together. Acronix still have contact with his brother.
Relationships: Acronix & Krux (Ninjago), Acronix/Cyrus Borg
Series: Ninjago Podfics [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944





	Right there where you left it(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Right there where you left it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694199) by [Solobod0r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solobod0r/pseuds/Solobod0r). 




End file.
